Eight Red Eyes
by Te'mehya
Summary: Seras Victoria is practising with her Harkkonnen when she meets a large dog with eight red eyes. This dog seems to care about her an awful lot…AxS, R&R!
1. ERE: 1

Seras Victoria is practising with her Harkkonnen when she meets a large dog with eight red eyes. This dog seems to care about her an awful lot…AxS, R&R!

Authoress: Neeyah! I got good reviews for my little one-shot, I am /so/ happy! does a dance "Hellsing" is owned by Kohta Hirano (you rock!), not me! I wish it were, but it's not, so no suing fest for you! ahem Review, please. 3

I'm sorry this chapter is so short…

Eight Red Eyes: One.

Seras Victoria took careful aim, and fired. The large cannon, dubbed the Harkkonnen, blew a shell the size of the young woman's palm into the paper shaped like a man. The paper was about half a kilometre away, and Seras felt the kick of the gun slide her back a few feet. The shell blew a hole the size of a beach ball where the head used to be in the paper. She got up from her stomach, as the gun was much too large to simply hold and fire. It had to be positioned and clamped onto the ground so she wouldn't waste her time trying to get a good hold on it rather than killing her enemies.

She stood, smiling and looking at her huge gun with pride. Her crimson eyes were weary, as she had just gotten back on a mission. She wore a short blue skirt and top that matched, though the top had the word "Hellsing" written on many parts of it. Her skin was extremely pale, and her two upper canines were too long and sharp to be human.

Seras sighed, running a hand through her short hair. She glared at her blonde locks, frowning. The FREAK they had silenced that night had been blonde--but she was one of those who put the "blonde" part to shame. She had sun-coloured, waist-long hair, bright blue eyes, innocent look, too much make-up, too little clothing. She _hated_ girls like that, who put their bodies on display and felt that to gain attention they needed to have bigger breasts than everyone else. Seras glared down at her body for a moment, her thoughts changing to her own body. She had an hourglass figure, though sometimes she hated it. She could see the men during the missions, looking to her body for inspiration for what they were doing. -_Yeah, like thoughts of getting in my pants help one kill ghouls or FREAKS…-_ she sighed internally, shaking her head. She'd never understand the male race in all her long immortal years ahead of her.

Seras' stomach growled its protest at its empty contents, but she swiftly ignored it. She would put off drinking blood as long as she could. Seras then looked towards the moon, for the night was beautiful and clear. The full moon stared down at her as she stared up at it, the stars twinkling merrily. When she was human, she had loved the night, with its many gleaming stars ready to receive a wish. -_Who would have thought I'd become one of the night? - _She almost laughed, but bit it down. Shaking her head, she bent to put her Harkkonnon away, but a soft sound found her ears.

She looked up, and gasped. A large dog was sitting not four feet from her, to her slight left. This dog was **huge**; he must have come up to her waist at least. His fur was as black as the sky above them, but what caught her attention first was not the colour of his fur or his size. Eight eyes of a brighter crimson than her own watched her, their pupils fixated on the blonde. She swallowed, wondering if this dog meant harm; but her fears were soon unfounded as the large, bushy tail behind it started to wag and beat against the ground. The dog got up on all four legs, and trotted to her. She sighed in relief, and smiled as he sniffed her leg. "Oh, dog, you gave me freight there…" her eyebrow rose, wondering why it had s many eyes. Could it be a birth defect? She had heard of animals being born with two heads, but never eight eyes. She shrugged it off as the dog started to pant, looking up at her almost expectantly. She scratched him behind his ears as he yipped in almost joy, then she picked up her cannon. Strapping it to her back, she patted the dog on the head as a farewell, and then left the shooting range.

Walking through the halls of the Hellsing manor, she jogged down to the basement and then into her room. She shut the door and looked up, then blinked hard.

There was a tall man sitting in her chair, seemingly waiting for her. She stuttered, "M-master!" then, composing herself, she breathed, "er…can I help you?"

"You still have yet to drink, Police Girl." he hissed, his fangs, longer than hers, were very obvious. He wore a long red trench coat, matched with a large red hat and tinted, goggle-like sunglasses. His hair was as black as the large dog's fur, and she subconsciously connected the two together for a moment, before realising what he'd said.

"Er…yes, I-I know…" she found herself wordless in his presence.

"I know you do, and I also know why you don't want to. _But you must._ You'll start to get weak soon if you don't, and then Sir Integra will have no choice but to have you destroyed. You know this as well as I, Police Girl." he was scolding her as if he would scold a small child, and fury burned embers in her heart.

"Destroyed, like I'm some machine." she muttered, more to herself than anything, but he still heard her.

"You /_are/_ a machine, Police girl, a Hellsing machine. If you don't like it, leave, and let the hunters get you." he smirked, causing her to flush. "Now, drink." he threw a medical blood bag at her, and she caught it instinctively. Looking at it, she flushed a little as her stomach growled for the liquid she could feel through the plastic. The bag had a little label, which read, "O, donated by…" some random person Seras did not know. She looked up at Alucard, her master, and not for the first time, noticed how enticing and beautiful his eyes were. She looked down at the blood bag again, and lost control of herself. Her vampire side ripped the bag open with her teeth, and drained the bag in less than a second. She was panting and licking her lips in pure bliss as the now-empty bag fell from her hand to the floor.

Her eyes widened as she just realised what she had done. She looked at Alucard, who seemed to be watching her intently through his sunglasses. His fangs had grown longer, slightly protruding over his bottom lip as he watched her with a satisfied smirk. He stood as she just stared at him, and as he walked by her he purred, "That's a good Police girl. You should stop breathing, it's a bad habit for vampires." he patted her on the shoulder, and then walked through the nearest wall.

She absorbed his words, trembling slightly. She stood there for a while, thinking about the blood. It was so inhuman, yet…-_It feels so good…I feel so satisfied…it tasted so good…! -_

-As interesting as your thoughts on blood are and just how satisfied you are, the sun is rising. Sleep, Police girl.-

"Y-Yes, master!" she breathed, shaking her head. She placed her Harkkonnen on the floor, deciding she'd clean it the next night. She yawned, an old habit that was dying hard. She stumbled out of her clothes, and she realised just how tired she was. It started to tug at her not long undead muscles, making it hard for her to put her sleeping clothes on. She wore naught but a simple sports bra and knickers, as usual. She collapsed into the large wooden coffin, and then two firsts happened that moment. Since joining Hellsing, she fell asleep instantly, her hunger satisfied for the moment. She also fell asleep smiling, as she thought of the large dog that had visited her, and how much he strangely reminded her of Alucard.

She awoke the next night with the knowledge that the sun had finally set. She fumbled for the remote to open her coffin lid, and then managed to press the button without incident. She dressed and prepared herself for a meeting with Sir Integra, for she was restless and wanted to blow something's head off. Seras practically flew out of her room, she was running so fast. She laughed as she ran, her new senses allowing her to miss hitting everything in her path as she galloped like a young horse that just wished to run for the sake of joy. She giggled as she nearly hit the Captain Bernadette, who jumped out of her way as the blonde streaked by him. She came to a halt in front of Integra's door, smoothed out her clothes, and knocked on it politely.

"Come in," Seras opened the door, and stepped inside.

A woman sat behind a large desk as she entered, one of the most beautiful woman Seras had ever encountered. She had long, ash-blonde hair, large glasses covering blue eyes and a very nice tan. -_All she ever wears is business suits…-_ Seras sighed mentally, and smiled at her boss. "Sir Integra, is there anything happening at all? Any FREAKS? Anything?" She said this with a large grin on her face, and Integra raised a single, curved eyebrow.

"No." Was the simple reply. Integra looked back at her papers as Seras' face fell.

"Oh, okay…I'll guess I'll go to the shooting range then." The master of Alucard didn't even reply as the fledging vampire left. As she wandered the halls, she thought about perhaps running fifteen laps of the Hellsing manor, or maybe twenty. She was so restless, she just wanted to jump around like a mad person and scream. _Or shoot a paper man's head off. Or shot a ghoul's head off, which would be fun, too. _She smirked slightly as she thought, then realised the inhuman things that were passing through her mind. She shook her head to shake the thoughts free, and shoved the door open, not noticing she hit Captain Pip as the door swung. She almost stomped to the training grounds, and was standing at her usual target when she realised she didn't have her Harkkonnen. She groaned as was about to go get it, when…

__

-Is that master's Jackal? - She touched the large black gun, her eyes widened in awe. She had never known him to leave guns around, but the curly description "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now" made her conscious clear that it was his precious weapon. She looked around, and then picked it up. -_I'll use one bullet,_- she decided, her curiosity beating down her thoughts on how heavy the gun was, how big it was and if Alucard would be angry or not. She aimed for the head, biting her tongue, and fired.

The kick of the gun sent her flying back, slamming her into a nearby tree. The tree cracked from the force against its trunk, and gave in. It fell backwards as she slid down what remained upright of the trunk. Her eyes were wide, the smoking black gun still resting in her small palm. Blood dripped from her bitten tongue as she stared at the target, clearly shocked. All that remained of the paper-man was a bit at the top, still clinging to the hooks. Seras laughed, and hear a soft yipping sound.

Looking to her right, she gasped and found eight familiar red eyes staring at her, seemingly amused. She smirked, watching as the large dog trotted closer, and she whispered, "Hello again, dog."

Chapter One End

Authoress: Oh, oh, a wee little cliff-hanger…because I love them so…just not when the story I'm reading has been cut off. Okee, tell me this--IS THIS OOC? I have an inner feeling that it may be…shudders my worst nightmare…tell me and I'll fix it. Review, review! Flame me and I'll just write more. does another dance--this authoress is fond of her dances.


	2. ERE: 2

Authoress: O-M-G I got reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside…meanwhile, what does /not/ make me happy is that the stupid asterisks (those funny star-shaped symbols that you get when you press shift+8) don't show up on -Weeps for her star-shaped thingies- Now on with the show! Review! …oh, right, disclaimer. I don't own anything, SO DON'T SUE ME!

Eight Red Eyes: Two

Seras giggled as the dog watched her rise, and she sighed. "So, dog, we meet again." she had a much more formal air about her, but she was soon in a fit of giggles. Hitting the tree must have knocked her senseless. She looked around, reminded by the thought of 'tree'. She stepped around the ruin of the once-noble oak tree. She patted it in a mock sorrow, whispered, "You shall be remembered…" then burst into yet another fit of almost-insane giggles. Seras glanced at the dog, who, she was sure if he had been human would have been raising an eyebrow at her. That brought her back to her senses, and she sighed, "What a powerful kick," she breathed, looking over the large black gun. She briefly wondered how her master could handle it every mission, and then remembered he was a very powerful vampire. She shook her head, and then gasped as Alucard's beautiful Jackal was snatched away from her hand.

She glared at the dog, who seemed very pleased with his prize. He had it in his mouth, holding it almost delicately between his large, sharp canines. "Now, give that back, dog. I need to return that to my mas--HEY!" the dog suddenly galloped off with it, running away from her at full tilt. She snarled loudly and started to chase him, knowing that Alucard would be very angry if she lost his gun, very angry indeed. She sped up, starting to panic as the dog didn't slow down. She was just about to scream her frustration when the dog slowed to a trot, then stopped altogether. He turned as she skidded, tripped, and landed on her face. The dog barked, dropping the gun, and grinned at her savagely as she got up. His large tail was whipping the ground, and she dimly realised she had chased him to the edge of a forest. She grabbed the gun, putting it in her belt as the dog yipped.

"Well, dog, you've been trouble." she sighed, sitting beside him and absently scratching behind his ears. The dog barked again, almost as if he understood, and was very pleased about that fact. "It's nothing to be proud of, dog." she muttered, then giggled again, her senselessness returning for a spell. "I don't believe we've been probably introduced. I am Seras Victoria, but you may call me Seras. My master calls me "Police Girl", though I'm not sure I like it. And you're dog." she frowned, "But I can't keep calling you that…" Rubbing her hands together, she looked him over before smiling wide.

"Alucard. I'll call you Alucard." the dog seemed, if only for a flash, slightly taken aback as he stopped panting and his tail froze. He then yipped joyfully, and she laughed. "Alucard is my master, if you want to know. You and he are very alike…you both have red eyes, though he only has two. He has black hair, you have black fur…though your personalities are very different." she frowned, and shook her head. The dog nudged her arm, almost like he was telling her to -_keep going_-. "My master is very sarcastic, possibly insane, he likes to mock and tease people, he's very powerful…you're very pleased with everything, aren't you?" the dog yipped in reply, and she laughed. Her smile turned into a pout, and she whispered, "Though for all the power he has, he's blind when it comes to other peo-vampire's emotions."

The dog-Alucard whined, looking at her with all eight, big red puppy eyes. Those eyes filled up with something alike to questioning, so near-humanoid that she just had to explain. "My master…is beautiful. Every time I see him I just feel so /awed/ by him. He's terrifying, yes, but…" she sighed wistfully, a small smile on her face as she leaned back on her arms. "There's something to him that I can't explain." her smile faded as she added; "I think he's in love with Integra, though."

A sudden growl from beside her made her jump, and she whipped her head around to look at dog-Alucard. He was snarling violently, his hackles rising as he glared at her. She blinked, edging away, suddenly afraid. Yes, she had some more strength since she had fed the last night (she winced at the memory), but this was a very big, suddenly very angry dog.

Dog-Alucard's face softened when he smelt or saw her fear, and he whined, almost in apology. She smiled, relief flooding her as she scratched his ears again, and wondered what the hell that had been about.

"Well, Alucard, I'd better go back to the manor." she touched the gun at her waist, "And return this to master. Goodbye, Alucard!" she patted him on the head, and started to walk towards the manor, not looking back once.

It was fortunate for the dog that she didn't turn back, as his form took the ever-moving shape of shadows, and then of a very tall humanoid, who was smirking at the young woman heading for their home.

Seras' fist hesitated in front of the large door, whilst her teeth were chewing on her bottom lip. She dearly hoped this was his room, if it wasn't, it would be very embarrassing. She had only been in his chambers a few times, and often forgot where they were. She gathered up her courage and knocked.

The door opened suddenly, but it wasn't Alucard who opened it. An older man blinked in surprise, and exclaimed, "Ms. Victoria, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Walter." she smiled at the gentleman in a tuxedo-like outfit, his monocle shining in the dim light, "I found master's gun at the shooting range, and I wanted to return it…why are you here?"

He motioned to the table nearby him, and she saw a bucket with a blood pack inside. "I was delivering Alucard's meal. He's not in at the moment, I believe he's talking with Sir Integra."

"I see." said a very bitter voice, and Seras dimly realised it was her own that was dripping with venom. "I'll just leave this here, then." she placed it on the table, said a quick, "Good night, Walter." and left.

_He's always with Sir Integra, _she mumbled internally, not noticing as she walked by Pip, who was holding a very bloody nose, _I wonder what it is about Sir Integra that everyone likes so much. Is it because she's cold, one of those "Forbidden Fruit" things, or because she's strong? _A crimson tear spilt from her eye without her noticing, _and I'm just a weak little pissant of a vampire… _she walked into her room, seeing the blood resting on her table, inside a bucket of ice. She stared at it, before ignoring the medical bag for a small, black notebook. She sat inside the confines of her coffin, opening the book, flipping through until she found a blank page. Staring at it for a while, she fished a pencil out from underneath her pillow, and wrote:

__

It sucks at my soul

The way you sucked my blood

My heart's never whole

As long as you're away

To me it's clear as mud

Why do you never stay?

Glaring at it, she cursed and was about to rip out the stupid bit of rhyming when she hesitated. It was bad, yes, but…she felt a bit better after writing even that little bit. She sighed, unknowingly doodling at the sides of the page. She looked at the small drawing of a dog with eight eyes without really seeing it, thinking of Alucard. She sighed again, before muttering, "I don't get any of this. He calls me a weak vampire, yet…he has never taught me anything! The only thing I know about being a vampire is sucking blood…" she shuddered, "and that's bad enough." running her fingers through her hair, she threw the book onto the floor and sunk into the confines of her coffin. "I need to sleep on this," she yawned, worn out from her chase of the dog-Alucard. With another small yawn and sigh, the lid closed on Seras'

A large dog trotted into the room, and upon seeing the coffin closed, his eyes glinted with evil mischief. He nudged the door shut with his paws, and whined, scratching at the coffin. Seras immediately opened the coffin lid, and gaped as the dog-Alucard grinned up at her. He jumped into the coffin, and settled himself in right beside her. She stared at him for a moment, before laughing. "Oh, Alucard, did you follow me inside?" The dog yipped, and then seemed to promptly fall asleep. Her jaw slacked open, before her mind decided to let him sleep with her in the dark area. She sighed, once again pressing the button to descend the coffin lid as she fell into a deep sleep.

Eight Red Eyes: Two End

Authoress: -is dancing about, then notices you're reading this- Oh, you've finished this chapter…SO REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Flamers can get hit by a pebble. -waves a pebble around menacingly- Well, that's all until next chapter. It may just be the last one…I don't know yet. I must watch Tim Burton's "The Nightmare before Christmas" a few more times so I can get inspiration.


End file.
